


Messages

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles sends Derek messages, but Derek never replies.





	Messages

_ Hey, big guy. Coming home for the weekend so you better not be sneaking fried chicken to my dad. _

Derek stares at the message and doesn’t reply. He never does, but Stiles always talks.

_ I found this really cool book you need to check out. I want to make you uncomfortable with the misinformation on werewolves. _

Derek rolls his eyes. This is one of Stiles’ favourite games. Finding horrible werewolf content and forcing Derek to consume it. He pretended to hate it, but really it was one of his favourite things, too. Not that he’d tell Stiles that.

No. Derek wouldn’t tell him that, or just how much he needed to see these messages.

_ See you soon, big guy. _

See you soon, Stiles.


End file.
